Nick Knatterton
Nick Knatterton (full name: Nikolaus Kuno Freiherr von Knatter, which means something like Nikolaus Kuno Baron of Knatter) is a German comic strip character, drawn by Manfred Schmidt (1913–1999) from 1950 to 1959. The name is alluding to Nick Carter and Nat Pinkerton. He was born in Kyritz (also called "Kyritz an der Knatter") to Casimir Kuno von Knatter and Corinna Pimpsberg. Knatterton is a Private detective. He always dresses in a Sherlock Holmes-style green plaid overcoat and cap, and smokes a pipe. The visual style of the comics is cartoony, but still realistic enough for the comic to be taken as a (at least mostly) serious detective comic. Although Knatterton's adventures are serious and count as real detective stories, the comic is characterised by its unique style of humour, most of which derives from allusions to current political affairs in the Federal Republic of Germany of the 1950s. Character Knatterton is presented as the embodiment of a competent and effective private detective. He is not extraordinarily physically strong (although he keeps in good shape) and does not possess many fancy gadgets, but his mental capabilities, such as his power of deduction, his senses, his memory and knowledge of various topics, are incredibly good, to the point of Caricature. As an example, Knatterton was once able to pinpoint his location after being thrown tied and blindfolded into the back of a van, thanks to memorising the entire map of the city and feeling the van's momentum with his body when turning corners. Cases As is common with German detective stories, Knatterton's cases usually involve wealthy aristocratic families with a public image to maintain. Many of the villains are recurring characters and acquainted with Knatterton and his clients, and they're usually good at heart, make up with their victims after being arrested, and everyone is happy at the end. Locations A recurring location in the stories is the Alibi Bar, a bar favoured by various shady characters. The handles on the bar's front door are shaped like section signs ("§"). In many stories, Knatterton has found out the real situation and been able to complete his deductions when visiting the Alibi Bar, where he sometimes finds a wealthy family's teenage daughter and the man who stole her jewelry wrapped up in each other's arms. TV show Nick Knatterton's adventures were translated into many languages, and a television cartoon show was created in 1977. Episodes (fifteen of them) of the show are available on DVD. The show is narrated, and the narrator is in fact the only Voice actor. Characters merely squeak when they are shown talking, and the narrator then explains what was said. Knatterton himself often voices out the conclusions of his deductions by saying "Conclusion" (German: "(Ich) kombiniere!", literally: "I conclude!"), followed by the conclusion itself. This has become a kind of Catchphrase for him. Films It has been adapted into two films: * Nick Knattertons Abenteuer – Der Raub der Gloria Nylon (1959) * Nick Knatterton – Der Film (2002) Radio dramas 2007 and 2008 German based Der Audio Verlag published Nick Knatterton radio dramas in German. * Nick Knatterton – Der indische Diamantenkoffer (March 2007) * Nick Knatterton – Der Schuß in den künstlichen Hinterkopf (March 2007) * Nick Knatterton – Die Million im Eimer / Das Geheimnis hinterm Bullauge (February 2008) * Nick Knatterton – Die Erbschaft in der Krawatte (February 2008) Literature * Gråsten, Johanna 1995: Sprachspiele in »Nick Knatterton« von Manfred Schmidt und seiner finnischen Übersetzung »Nikke Knatterton«. Pro gradu. Joensuu University. * Schmidt, Manfred 2007: Nick Knatterton: Alle aufregenden Abenteuer des berühmten Meisterdetektivs. Lappan Verlag, Oldenburg (Germany). ISBN 978-3-8303-3152-0 See also *German comics Category:German comics titles Category:Comics characters Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional German people